1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an automatic ventilator, and more particularly to one ideally suited for use in motor vehicles and particularly vans. As is well known, mobile homes, vans, etc., are continuously utilized today, and the need to ventilate same in a simple and efficient manner has been required, and this is accomplished by the present invention.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Dampers for use in air conduits or ducts in which automatic temperature responsive means are utilized have become known in the art and may be generally represented by the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Patent No. Date Issued ______________________________________ 1,737,054 Nov. 26, 1929 3,921,900 Nov. 25, 1975 3,976,245 Aug. 24, 1976 4,017,026 April 12, 1977 ______________________________________
The above referenced patents set forth the prior art as it generally relates to attic venting or ventilation systems in general. In contrast to the above, it is well known to utilize a roof ventilator in motor vehicles and homes. With particular reference to motor vehicles such as campers, vans, etc., there is generally provided a roof ventilator that is manually opened and closed. This suffers from the obvious detraction in that if people are asleep at night in a camper, then there is no automatic manner by which the ventilator cover or closure is automatically closed when the temperature drops during the night. The present invention permits the user to have an automatic roof ventilator that opens and closes depending upon the temperature within the confined space, which may be an attic or the interior of the motor vehicle. Provision is also made in the present invention to maintain the ventilator in a fixed open position if so desired.